Undead Awakening
by Masterofmishief
Summary: What if when Sirius fell through the veil, Harry's only thought was to bring him back? What if he resorted to ancient, dark time magic, long since forgotten? Harry is sent back to the beginning and sees it as a second chance. And you can be damn well sure that he'll make the most of it. Necromancer Harry! DarkHarry! ManipulativeDumbledore! Weasley, and Dumbledore bashing!
1. Chapter 1

Undead Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's works, plots or characters etcetera. Everything belongs to her and her affiliates.

_Summary:_

_What if when Sirius fell through the veil, Harry's only thought was to bring him back? What if he resorted to ancient, dark time magic, long since forgotten? When he does, everything goes pear-shaped for Harry, and he finds himself back, in his cupboard, at age ten, soon to be eleven. Harry sees it as a second chance. And you can be damn well sure that he'll make the most of it. But what if that time magic, unlocked a dark ability that Dumbledore would rather keep secret?_

**A/N**

_This idea came to me a while ago when I noticed that there wasn't that many necromancer harry fics out there. For those of you that want to see a dark, undead raising Harry, you should give this fic a try. Reviews, ideas and constructive criticism are welcome. I have a bad case of writers block for Inner Darkness, and thus this story will be updated until I regain the desire to continue writing Inner Darkness. After the short prologue the story will begin from first year, and rest assured Sirius will be making an appearance well before third. Oh, and this won't be slash. Have nothing against it, but it won't be happening in this story. R &amp; R!_

_*Parseltongue*_

_"Speech"_

_'Thoughts'_

"Sirius!" Harry screamed as he saw his godfather hit with a stunner from Bellatrix, which pushed him through the veil of death. As soon as he lost sight of his godfather, Harry's rational thoughts disappeared, and it was replaced with a burning, hot anger and need for revenge.

Harry tuned Lestrange's mad cackling out as he ran to the veil, contempt to rush after Sirius, his only tie to his family, only to be stopped by Remus Lupin. The werewolf was also in a state of shock, but knew he had to stop Harry, and thus wrapped Harry in a tight embrace, whispering soothing words to Harry in an attempt to calm him.

This proved to be a futile attempt, as Harry could only think of how Sirius was gone, his last living tie to his parents, practically gone forever. And if he was gone, then why should Harry stay behind? Loathsome as he was to admit it, he had grown tired of weathering the storm that was the wizarding world, with their constant need to change their tune. One second, he was everyone's saviour, the next he was a maniacal child that indulged in homicidal activities. It had pushed Harry to the edge, and even as a little voice at the back of his mind reminded him of his friends, a bigger voice said that they wouldn't miss him at all.

And with that final thought Harry broke free from Remus' grip and ran into the Veil, Plunging him into an everlasting darkness.

"Wake up child..." Harry frowned as a raspy voice whispered in his ear. It sounded ancient and somewhat menacing, and Harry felt compelled to do as it said. Slowly, he dared to open his eyes, and hastened to shut them again once he was assaulted with a barrage of images, hurting his sensitive eyes, which caused him to gasp in pain. Vaguely remembering that someone else was in this... place, Harry determinedly opened his eyes again, and to his relief found that he could see quite easily still, although spots were still dancing in his vision. As Harry took in his surroundings, he finally took notice of the dark shrouded figure that stood menacingly at the supposed corner of the room. He certainly looked dangerous, with the dark mist that was gathering around him, and the deadly looking scythe that he was currently twirling in his right hand. He could vaguely see writing on the hilt and strained his eyes before the figure stopped twirling the damned scythe.

'Necromantia?' what could that possibly mean? It sounded vaguely familiar, most likely from some Ancient Runes textbook that he'd seen Hermione read, it sounded like Latin, but Harry couldn't be positive.

"It is Latin, young one." The figure spoke again in the same raspy tone as before, and although he appeared weak, Harry had noticed the dark undertone that accompanied the individuals voice. Upon hearing that Harry's guess had been correct he smiled smugly in triumph, pleased to know that he had been right about the language, but just as quickly, the smile vanished and Harry knew that he had paled slightly.

"H-How did you know what I was thinking?" Harry stammered, tripping over his words.

"Legillimency can be very useful... Sometimes..." The Mysterious person seemed to be regretful as he said this, and when Harry made to interrupt in order to ask a question, he pointed to his own head before pointing towards Harry's, Effectively cutting off whatever the wizard was going to say.

"Legillimency is the offensive form of the mind arts, which allows one to enter another's thoughts. The only counter being Occulemency, which is of course, the defensive form. It allows one to keep a leash on their emotions which can prove to be rather useful with magic, and it also allows one to guard their mind against Legillimens users. And that, Mr Potter is how I knew what you were thinking. And before you ask your second question, Necromantia, in English, is the lost and forgotten art of Necromancy. It is a rare art, and only a handful of great wizards, long before your time and Voldemort's have ever been able to learn it."

As the figure spoke, his voice seemed to grow more serious, and Harry felt excited and nervous about whatever the individual was going to say next, as Harry had picked up on the clues about necromancy.

"Now, onto formal introductions, Mr. Potter my name is Mors, but you would know me by another name. Death. You are a special individual Mr. Potter, and stepping through the Veil was a reckless course of action. However, I have decided to give you an offer. You can either continue on your way to Death, and join your parents and godfather. Or, you can start from the beginning, just before your eleventh birthday. If you do choose the second option I will bestow you with the following gifts. As you may have guessed, by my less than subtle hints. You will be able to perform the art of Necromancy, which is yours by right, as you are in fact, my magical heir. Second, you will retain your current magical core, which will merge itself with your other core. This in itself is a great gift, and should you accept, I will caution you to act wisely, but I am proud to have you as my heir Harry, and I will never truly be disappointed with you. Finally, I will allow you to have three animagus forms; compared to the two you would have, if you'd continued your life in this time period's wizarding world. That is my offer Harry. Now, which will you choose?"

As Harry's eyes widened at the ever-growing list of gifts that Death had allowed him, his mind finally settled on one thought. This was his second chance. This was his chance to make everything better. Thinking of Sirius, Harry's eyes hardened with grim determination as he said his answer.

"Thankyou Mors. I'll take you up on your second offer." Mors smirked silently as Harry answered, and nodded his head, before sending Harry back, through time, to the beginning of Harry's magical life.

**A/N**

This is only short so as to provide a small beginning for the story. Next chapter will be up by soon as I have already typed it up. Enjoy this small tidbit, and look forward to another chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Undead Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's works, plots or characters etcetera. Everything belongs to her and her affiliates.

**A/N**

_Wow! So many follows and favourites! Thanks everyone! I'd like to also thank those that reviewed! Feedback is much appreciated and your own suggestions could be incorporated into the story!_

_12/07/15_

_Sorry for the late update people, this fic won't be abandoned, but long updates is most likely a positive._

_So without further ado, Enjoy this chapter, and read and review!_

_*Parseltongue*_

_"Speech"_

_'Thoughts'_

**Last chapter, on Undead Awakening...**

_As Harry's eyes widened at the ever-growing list of gifts that Death had allowed him, his mind finally settled on one thought. This was his second chance. This was his chance to make everything better. Thinking of Sirius, Harry's eyes hardened with grim determination as he said his answer._

"_Thankyou Mors. I'll take you up on your second offer." Mors smirked silently as Harry answered, and nodded his head, before sending Harry back, through time, to the beginning of Harry's magical life._

It was dark. Too dark. That was the first thought that occurred to Harry. Where, was he? But then it all came rushing back when the sound of a raspy voice drew him out of his conclusive suggestions.

"Harry. Do not panic. You are indeed, back at your Aunt and Uncle's house." Mors' lip curled up in disgust as he made this statement, and Harry quickly realised that Death may hate his relatives as much as he did. He laughed slightly at this, because Death, was kinder to him than his Aunt and Uncle. Oh that was funny indeed.

"Will I have to stay here?" Harry whispered back, as Mors materialised into a shade of black, in the dark depths of the cupboard.

"No. In fact, I'm here to take you someplace. I want you to meet someone." Wordlessly, he held out his hand, and hesitantly Harry grabbed it, before a nauseating feeling overcame him, as he was transported away.

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore flew into a craze and began rapidly fire calling the ministry, as all of his mechanical devices monitoring Harry Potter broke, simultaneously. Fawkes watched all of this amused, only showing his joy in the form of a delighted chirp.

The First thing he noticed, was how cold it seemed. And then, it happened. The scream happened. Lily Potter's scream as the killing curse took her. If he was seeing this, then it meant one thing. Dementors. The soul sucking monsters that guarded Azkaban, the wizarding prison. Harry flinched as Death awkwardly pat his shoulder, trying to offer some form of comfort to Harry. Eventually the cold receded, and Harry quickly looked up to see the creatures retreating into the darkness of the night.

It was only then that Harry took note of the spectral castle that lay behind them.

"Harry. Welcome to my domain. The Castle of Eternal Silence." Mors seemed amused as he stated this fact, and Harry idly wondered about what was funny before it hit him. Dementors couldn't exactly talk, so realistically, Death would be the only source of noise. At this realisation, he frankly burst into giggles before catching Death staring at him with an amused expression.

"That would normally be true Harry, but there is another certain someone here that I would like you to meet."

Waving his hand, gesturing for Harry to follow, Mors took off at a medium pace gliding gently over the ground that was covered in tendrils of dark smoke. Taking the time to gaze upon the castle Harry nearly gasped with the sheer size of it, which was easily double that of Hogwarts. There were several ramparts and towers lining the impressive castle giving it an intimidating and menacing appearance without even making use of the Dementors as guards. The stonework looked old yet still remained sturdy which spoke greatly of either the craftsmanship or the magical wards that were anchored to the ancient castle.

By the time Harry had finished admiring the impressive structure they had already reached the front gates of the castle and with a wave of his blackened and scabbed hand Mors opened the seemingly immovable gate easily, gesturing again for Harry to follow. Walking forward slowly nearly tripping himself over, Harry admonished himself. He wasn't the weak boy at the Dursley's anymore, and he wasn't eleven years old. Mentally at least. Jogging at a slight pace to keep up with Mors, he hastened to ask just one of almost thousands of questions that the young Mr. Potter had.

"Mors, just who is the person we're meeting?" Harry asked hesitantly, the effect of being at the Dursley's household taking it's time to wear off.

It was at that point that they finally reached the grand living room of the castles interior and the beauty of it took Harry's breath away. Emerald banners that consisted of different diagonal patterns adorned the walls of the room and the floor was a sleek black with silver flecks mingling into it, giving it far too much of a Slytherin look for Harry's liking. A quartet of crystal chandeliers hung off the top of the room, and a large fireplace that crackled invitingly at the centre of the room gave off an eerie silver glow, giving away the fact that the flames couldn't possibly be normal in the least. Several large pieces of furniture were also placed in various areas of the room, giving it a comfortable vibe that made Harry feel at home. But all of that was dwarfed by the portrait of a man hanging on a separate wall nearby a large bookshelf that no doubt contained a millennium of knowledge. He had dark hair, with handsome facial features. But what drew Harry in most was his eyes: They were a striking emerald that was almost impossibly identical to Harry's own, and Harry just couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen this man before. It wasn't until the portrait chuckled at his obvious gawking that he was finally drawn back to the present. Turning to face Mors, the figure rose one eyebrow at the young child standing before him.

_*"So this is the young Potter heir that I have heard so much about, hmm Mors? I'll admit we do look similar, but do we really want to risk all of this on a chance?"*_ The man hissed at Mors, most likely unaware that Harry could understand perfectly. And at that moment, Harry Potter realised without a doubt that this man was Salazar Slytherin, as the familiarity shone through as memories of the giant statue in the chamber of secrets were brought to the forefront of his mind.

*"He is my magical heir and your hereditary heir, among others Salazar. His ability to cast a corporeal patronus at 13 proves how strong his magical core is, and that could only be due to his heritage."* Mors snapped back. Before turning back to Harry whose eyes were wide, and his mouth was hanging open.

"I'm Slytherin's heir too?" When Salazar and Mors nodded in affirmative. Harry just collapsed in a dead faint.

**A/N**

So yeah, that's all for now. More to come, and just who is Harry also heir too? Stay tuned!

Also, there is a poll up on my profile to choose which House Harry will be in at Hogwarts. Personally, I favour Slytherin, and that is most likely what will happen, but if you guys want to help decide then just toss in a vote. Keep in mind that I might choose Slytherin either way, but I will take into account what you guys prefer.


	3. Chapter 3

Undead Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's works, plots or characters etcetera. Everything belongs to her and her affiliates.

**A/N**

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! So far on the poll Slytherin Harry is winning for which house Harry will be resorted into. Hope everyone enjoys this next chapter :)

_*Parseltongue*_

_"Speech"_

**Last chapter, on Undead Awakening...**

_*"He is my magical heir and your hereditary heir, among others Salazar. His ability to cast a corporeal patronus at 13 proves how strong his magical core is, and that could only be due to his heritage."* Mors snapped back. Before turning back to Harry whose eyes were wide, and his mouth was hanging open. _

"_I'm Slytherin's heir too?" When Salazar and Mors nodded in affirmative, Harry just collapsed in a dead faint. _

When Harry awoke, he bolted upright straight out of the bed, which resulted in a tangling of bed sheets, and him falling to the floor with a satisfactory thud. This was met with amused laughter from Mors, and lip twitches from Salazar, who was still proudly displaying his Slytherin mask, half-heartedly attempting to keep his emotions hidden from those around him.

Harry just shook his head while attempting to get up again, before promptly tripping again. Cursing like a drunk sailor, Harry stumbled out of the mess and sat down on a nearby chair that was also a dark emerald green, like the majority of the room. Ignoring the continued laughter from Mors, he turned his eyes to Mr. Salazar Slytherin himself, who still had the cold and calculating Slytherin mask etched into his pale face.

Knowing that the founder wouldn't appreciate a geyser of continued questions, Harry mulled over what was most important before finally coming to an answer. Back in his old life, he knew that he was the Potter Heir and that was just about it. If he was also Slytherin's heir, then why did no one tell him? "**Because it was for the greater good**" a delirious voice whispered in his head, encouraging Harry to yet again think of Dumbledore. The old codger didn't tell him anything about the prophecy, which completely wrote him off in Harry's books. If Dumbledore actually trusted Harry for once, then maybe, just maybe Sirius would've still been alive. But Sirius is alive here. He could save him. And if Dumbledore was afraid of Harry learning the prophecy, something so seemingly little to Harry, then what else had he hidden from him? Or was the entire thing some cooked up scheme? Only time could tell.

A slight cough brought Harry out of his thoughts, drawing him back to the present. Looking towards Salazar again, he turned in his chair to face the founder before murmuring "How am I your heir? Isn't it Tom Riddle?" Watching Slytherin intently, Harry noticed that the green eyed founder seemed unsurprised by the question and was most certainly expecting it. "Little Snakeling, Tom Riddle is one of my Heirs. You are the other. And as Mors mentioned earlier you have Slytherin Blood in your veins. And if your father was heir to the house of Potter, and Peverell, but was related to Gryffindor, not the heir, then who else could your Slytherin Heritage have come from?" Hearing the startled gasp, Salazar smirked condescendingly at Harry giving the Potter Heir the feeling that the answer was blatantly obvious. Which it was.

"You mean… My mum was your heiress? Did she know?" Harry asked quickly, determined to get answers for once rather than half-truths and distractions. Smirking again at Harry's eagerness, Salazar dramatically looked into Harry's eyes and stated plainly, "Yes she was. The Evans family aren't muggles. They're squibs. Squibs that were disowned from the Slytherin line until they had Magic again. Lily Potter was a pureblood, and so are you. The Evans and Gaunt families were the only two of my lineage that remained until recently. The Evans are now dirt in my eyes little Snakeling. Due to how they have treated you, another member of The Noble House of Slytherin, they shall never again be part of my family, as they have been permanently disowned. This rule also applies to any offspring that fat whale of a muggle or his son may produce. The Gaunt's however were a massive scandal in the wizarding world. They were initially disowned, and they only had claim to Slytherin's Line through my old locket that they possessed. I never allowed them back in the family. They only live on through Tom Riddle. You are my only other Heir little Snakeling. But Tom isn't my full heir. As a partial member of the Gaunt House, he is still disowned from my line. Thus he cannot claim the title of Lord Slytherin. He is merely an heir like you Harry. However, as the Evan's were only disowned until they had magic again, which your mother did, you can claim the title." Salazar spoke eloquently, and kept his eyes fixed upon Harry's own life filled emerald orbs. Harry however, was dazed with all the information that was being relayed to him, and when he went to stand up, he immediately sat down again, still trying not too faint from the information overload.

Finally, silent tears shed themselves from Harry's glistening eyes, upon hearing that he technically still had family besides Sirius. True, that family was a Dark Lord that tried to kill him occasionally, but that was about all. Upon realising this Harry was enraptured with pure joy, as a fluorescent green glow manifested around the young heir, demonstrating and displaying his formidable aura to Salazar and Mors, who were watching appreciatively, joyful that Harry knew he had other family now. That joy quickly turned pear shaped as the aura changed colours just a few seconds later, from the shining dazzling green to a malicious dark blood red. The sudden change shocked the both of them, as waves of power began to pulse around the young wizard and the air literally thickened with the pure magic that Harry was unconsciously pushing outwards, directly from his magical core. Salazar watched distressed from his portrait, as Mors shot a wandless calming spell at Harry, soothing him as the aura returned to normal.

Walking slowly up to Harry, Mors placed a hand calmingly upon his shoulder, as the Potter Heir fell down onto his knees from where he had stood up. "Salazar... You didn't answer… Did my mum know she was your heiress?" Harry asked, panting slightly from the magic he had exhibited. The silence that followed Harry's question was stone silent, and Harry rose his eyes slowly to meet with Salazar's and just saw cold fury burning in his emerald eyes. "She did know Harry. On three separate occasions, Lily Evans knew that she was my heiress, she even visited the Chamber of Secrets once." Salazar glumly supplied, before continuing "The first time she discovered her Lineage, was in her fifth year. She was visiting young Severus outside the Slytherin Common Room, and while waiting spoke Parseltongue to the painting of my Basilisk Saphira, who told her of her heritage. That was the first time Lily spoke Parseltongue, as she hadn't met any other snakes before… My basilisk informed me of this and I helped her to find a copy of the Slytherin Family Tree in a hidden corner of the Hogwarts Library that was protected by a Parseltongue password. Unfortunately, I was later informed that Dumbledore had intercepted her and not finding it morally wrong to use Legillimency on a student, discovered her heritage also, and obliviated it all." At the last sentence, Salazar's lips curled in disgust, a student in fifth year wouldn't have any protection against obliviated, and at that age there magic was beginning to mature. The damage done to her mentality could have been horrific. Continuing on, Salazar began to speak again.

"The second time Lily discovered her Heritage, was when she first met Tom Riddle on the battlefield. With such a following on a massive scale, Tom could easily separate her from Dumbledore's 'Light Order' of the Phoenix, and told her the truth yet again. Having access to the Slytherin Family tree, Tom knew that they were practically cousins and sought her out. Before he could convince her to go with him however, Dumbledore yet again interfered, and managed to duel Voldemort to a draw, and once the battle was over he yet again obliviated _**MY**_ heiress." By this point, Salazar was grinding his teeth together, and Harry's eyes were glazed with a tint of dark red. "The final time that Lily learnt, or I should say, relearnt her heritage was the night before Tom went after you, Harry. Tom had managed to tag her with a portkey from one of his followers, and he desperately tried to convince her to join him. However, she showed evidence of the Imperius curse, and upon inspection, the magic was distinctly Dumbledore's. Dumbledore was going to raise you as a pawn through the Imperius curse Harry. Tom went to save you and raise you on his own. When he went that night, James Potter was Imperiused, and attempted to attack him Harry. He had to defend himself." Upon seeing Harry's incredulous look, Salazar quickly explained "He wasn't family to Tom Harry. And Tom didn't want to see you raised as a pawn. When Potter was dealt with, he went upstairs and found you and Lily. She was already Imperiused from before. What he didn't know, or expect though, was the powerful _**blood**_ compulsion ward on the door. Not everyone knows everything about magic Harry. It was an understandable mistake. This ward increased Tom's agitation, and upon striking Lily down permanently ending the Imperius, he cast it again on you, as a powerful illusion enveloped him, making him believe you were someone else. Harry." Here Salazar's tone changed to deadly serious, and he gestured to Mors once. "Harry, when Mors checked your old memories, which were hastily obliviated, we found that the one that put Tom under the illusion spell was Dumbledore. When he found what Tom was doing, he decided that he'd have you, or no one could. But the curse backfired, Tom's physical body was destroyed, and Dumbledore escaped via flame travel from Fawkes. This whole mess at the start of your early life, was orchestrated by Dumbledore." Salazar, finally spat, seething every time Dumbledore was mentioned. Harry just sat quietly. And when he looked back into Slytherin's eyes, Salazar noticed that Harry's eyes weren't the glowing emerald orbs from before, full of life and joy. Now they were darkened and tinted with red. When Harry finally spoke, his voice was filled with malice, the utter loathing of the supposed 'Light Lord' dripping with contempt from every word. "Mark my words Salazar, Albus Dumbledore will pay."

With those final words, Harry laid back down on the nearest couch, and drifted to sleep.

A/N

Finally, an explanation to Harry's relation to Slytherin, and Tom! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.


End file.
